


Driving a Snake-hunter Out

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Gen, Ireland, Saints, Snakes, The Patrick Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Driving a Snake-hunter Out

It was with a certain glee that Crowley came across the Welsh slave shivering on the hillside, glumly watching his master's flocks.

"Chin up," Crowley sniggered. "I'm sure your faith is a great comfort to you in these circumstances." He sniggered some more at the look he got. "Maybe if you attended some of Niall's druids' religious ceremonies you'd get to sleep indoors more often," he said helpfully.

"Maybe I'll just run away," the young man said, in a posher accent than Crowley had expected.

"Stealing your master's property? That's not very Christian!" Crowley yelled after him as he ran down the hill.

"I'll be back!" the young man yelled, and kept running.

"Yeah, yeah," Crowley sneered. " _Sure_ you will."


End file.
